


Keep Calm, as noted by one Eridan Ampora

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Is also on Tumblr, Reef's bodyguard Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguards are utterly handy when one needs to escape an exploding shuttlebug and a really annoying B-rated murderer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm, as noted by one Eridan Ampora

**Author's Note:**

> For lightingupthereef's bodyguard AU. I hope I did it justice.

You are not having a good day. 

An increase in attacks on the Empress (thanks Fef) means that you’re now required to have a bodyguard.   
Up until this point you’ve managed to get away with not having one, because the muscle who guard the lords and ladies that Feferi (and you, for some obscure reason) meet with for trivial affairs and happenings disgust you. Not because they’re lowblooded, you got over that sweeps ago, they disgust you because as soon as they open their mouths, vile and filthy words spill out. Ugh. Gross.   
  
But now you have to have one. And your options (tiny as they were) did not amuse you.   
  
But in the end you get the goldblood and he doesn’t look too happy to be escorting you either. Prick.   
  
But as the days went on and the functions and balls and events called upon Fef even more and you were getting targeted just because you were her _moirail_ , he made himself useful. Very, useful.   
  
But fuck he didn’t ever shut up about it.   
Feferi’s guards weren’t this bad! 

It was more than a little infuriating, but when you’d asked about looking into different bodyguards, they all looked worse, so you stuck with Sollux.

Right now, he’s a silent presence by your side, impassive as you greet trolls of varying high social status and try not to look completely bored. You can see Fef by her chair, her own bodyguard by her side and her defensive elite… whatever they are, behind her, scanning the crowd for trouble.

The troll you’re talking to, a purple-blue borderline with curled-down horns bows at you and excuses himself to go do… something. You weren’t really paying attention at all to what he had been saying. You’ve been here nearly three hours already, and you’re so utterly sick of trolls trying to get your attention and getting you interested in their problems and ridicules ideologies.

Sollux follows you as you head to the food, eying the fish on display before simply pouring yourself something to drink. Thankfully, Fef’s the one hosting the party this time, so you know that at least the beverages and drink won’t be utterly disgusting like they were at that one place you were expected to be at a few perigrees ago.

Sollux follows you as you head to stand in the corner near Fef, your back to the wall and he’s standing beside you.   
“These things are ridicules.” He comments quietly, fingers idly playing with the cuffs of his uniform. You snort into your drink, sipping at it idly. “Tell me about it. I’d much rather be home by now instead of at this thing.” It’s not the Fef doesn’t hold good parties or anything, but they’re so boring that you want to go bash your head against a wall to see if it’ll be more entertaining.

“Oh look, entertainment.” Sollux said dryly, and you look up from where you’ve been brooding in your cup to stare at the two trolls currently taking center stage of everyone’s attention. It looks like the sort of petty shit wriggles squabble over, and it’s not even that entertaining.

Until weapons are drawn. You see Feferi stand, her head held high as she orders the two squabbling trolls out, a few of the guards coming forward to drag them out. You sigh, putting your cup to the side. “This is borin’.” You don’t look at Sollux’s ‘duh’ expression that you know for sure is there as you walk towards Feferi, dismissing the purple trying to sweet talk her into doing… something with a mere look.

She laughs softly as you tell her you’re leaving, and raises a hand to gently scuff at the back of your neck. You return the favour, careful not to disrupt the ornate do her hair is curled up in. You’re pretty sure it’s being held up by psionics. Her guard dips her head in your direction as you leave, and you gesture for Sollux to quit eying the platter of honey-soaked brittle cakes and follow you. Hungry bastard.

The night is quiet as you walk towards the shuttlebug you used to get to this location. It’s not too far from the upper part of your hive, but you’re not going to _walk_ to a highblood gathering, that’s just disgraceful. And tiring. You’re at the top of your health and fitness, but even you are prone to sweating in the elaborate get-up you’re in. Shame really, because the shuttlebug is slow and _boring_.

As soon as you’re out of earshot, Sollux starts speaking again. “Next time, just refuse. That was the most boring one we’ve been to this _sweep_. It even beats the one the clown held two perigrees ago.”   
You hush him, despite agreeing with his sentiments. “Be glad I don’t have to turn up to another one of his things. Neither of us have to deal with that again until Fef asks me to.” Gamzee is… peculiar. You don’t like him.

The streets are quiet, the surrounding lavish hives silent and dark with the occasional light. The thud of a footstep behind you has you reaching for the knife strapped to your thigh. You hate fighting with knives, they’re so not your style, but Feferi had asked you to stop bringing guns to her parties, despite them being in your strife dex. Knives are easier for close-combat work anyway. Sollux steps closer to you, neither of you turning around yet to see who it could be.

The shuttlebug explodes in front of you.

“Motherfucker!” Is all you can say, because that was a latest edition and it had cost you more than you thought it deserved. Sollux swears something even more colourful behind you, and before you know it you’re encased in glittering red and blue and being hoisted up into the air. The shriek you give at that is definitely something you know Sollux will tease you about later, but right now you’re trying not to flail like a wriggler while the both of you shoot off through the tall hives and away from the leftover fire of the bug. “Sollux! Give a little fuckin’ warnin’ next time!”   
“I gave you warning! I swore!”  
“That’s a rubbish warning!”

You both probably make an odd sight, screeching at each other as you fly through the air towards your hive.

Oh well, at least you’re not going to end up a pretty violet splatter on the ground.

When he finally lands in the pretty fenced lawnring by your hive, you’re grouchy and irrationally annoyed.

Sollux just smirks a little, and mockingly dusts off your shoulders. It doesn’t completely hide the look of relief that’s been appearing more and more whenever he has to save (*cough* whisk you away) from danger.

“Well, at least you got your entertainment.”

You can only groan and shove him, yanking him down a little to more your height so that you can mess up his hair and knock his goggles off. He simply laughs and follows you inside.

You go to notify Feferi to cut the party short and get herself out of there. Sollux leans on your chair, reading over your shoulder.

He’s grown more comfortable around you when it’s just you two, and you find that you really don’t mind.

It’s looked down upon, a formal relationship getting somewhat more… intimate, but you’ve never really been good at rules. Or at listening to people who aren’t Fef. Or at really giving a shit about people’s opinion of you over more than how you look.

Besides, Sollux doesn’t seem to care either, if the lingering hand on your shoulder is anything.

Sollux doesn’t care, and that’s enough for you


End file.
